Trouble
by shanaka
Summary: Kagome is shipwrecked on an abandoned island...all is well untill the ships come, bringing with them fear and ruthlessness. Mute and clueless to their strange ways, will she be able to escape before she is made a slave?


NEW FIC….UH…CHAPTER 1

He was exhausted. Frantic, afraid. He had to find a way to get his family to safety. But where were they? How could he possibly find them in this chaos?

There was water everywhere. It was hard to distinguish it from air, the spray was so thick. White, ocean, and fire was all he could see. The ship was going down. Fast. He could hear cry's of pain coming from the burning wreckage. There were people trapped inside still, not that they'd be better off out of it. He had to act fast. Think! Think!

He swam best he could through the hectic water, fighting just to stay above. He looked around once more frantically; he was not going to give up. That's when he saw his mother Mary-Lynn. He fought his way towards her, ignoring the freezing water and his aching muscles. She was clinging to a large piece of wreckage. It was only when he got there that he saw she had his daughter with her. Words could not describe how relieved he was to see her.

"Where's Kianna? Where is she!" he yelled over the waves, barely able to hear himself. His mother looked hesitant to speak. She pointed to the flaming ship. He looked horrified. "Stay here, don't let go of this!" he set his shivering little girl on the floating piece of wood and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby." He whispered into her ear before swimming to the ship in search of his wife.

He never came back out of the flames.

-3 years later-

Kagome was fixing breakfast for her grandmother. She was up early. Today was her 7th birthday, and she was excited. It had been approximately three years since their ship wrecked and they landed on this deserted island.

It really was very beautiful. Thick tropical forest, waterfalls. And now it was home. She knew nothing else.

She spun around when she heard a clap. That's how grandma would get her attention. Her grandmother was mute, so they had to communicate through writing and hand motions. To Kagome, this was completely normal. The whole concept of using noises to communicate baffled her. She hardly ever used her voice.

Her grandmother looked tired. And sick. She had been this way for quite some time now. She sat down on the dirt, smiling weakly at Kagome. "Happy birthday" she wrote in the dirt with a stick. Kagome smiled. "I am 7 now!" she wrote back in the sand.

She smiled sadly at her granddaughter. She knew that she wouldn't be here much longer. She only hopped that the still very young girl could survive on her own.

-10 years later-

Kagome HAD learned to live on her own. She was 17 now. (Not that she knew that) and she was beautiful. She had long since abandoned her tiny clothes she used to wear, but she still used the old comb that her grandmother had made her when she was young.

She jumped up quickly. What was that unfamiliar noise? She looked around cautiously. Someone was coughing... Picking up a stick, she followed the noise out onto the beach. There was a girl! She hadn't realized that she wasn't the only person in the world. She ran to her side and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?" she wrote in the sand. The girl continued to cough for another minute before reading what she wrote and looked up at her.

"Yeah" she nodded. Kagome nodded as well, understanding the nod but not what she said. Sango sat up. Kagome wrote "I am Kagome" Sango figured the girl was mute.

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you Kagome."

Blink.

She didn't catch a word of that. Sango sighed, not understanding the confused look she was giving her. How could she be able to write but not understand words? Sango pointed to herself.

"Sango." She also wrote it in the sand. Next she pointed to Kagome. "Kagome." then she pointed to where Kagome wrote her name in the sand.

Weird. She had never thought of her name as a sound. It had always been a picture to her. Kagome nodded to show Sango that she understood her.

Over the next few weeks they got to know each other well for their lack of communication choices. Kagome learned that Sango also had been in a shipwreck, and that there wasn't enough room for her in any lifeboats.

Sango had generously given Kagome some of her clothes. (They shared that one outfit she wore when she washed up) She had even taught her how to say both of their names and she almost had the abc's down. (Which was unbelievably hard since she had never tried to control the sounds of her voice before) things were going well, and Kagome never realized that life could be this much more interesting when she wasn't alone.

But then the ships came.

Sango seemed to be afraid of them, apparently knowing something about them that Kagome didn't know.

Sango quickly sat down and brushed the leaves away so she could write. She wrote: "We have to hide. Quick. We will be better off separated. Run! Run and hide in a tree somewhere." She looked up at her friend. Kagome nodded, trusting Sango completely. (Not that she ever met someone she couldn't trust. To her, everyone was nice.)

The girls took of in different directions. Sango sprinted to a nearby tree while Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her to the middle of the island, hiding in the first dense bush that she saw.

She slowly calmed down and forced her breathing to become normal. She waited in that bush, not making a sound for what seemed to be hours.

Then there were footsteps….. She could see feet from where she was in the bush. They were covered in some sort of cloth…nothing like anything she had ever seen before. Now there were two sets of feet.

Shaking, the young girl stood, pushing aside the branches in her way. This couldn't have been what Sango was worried about. These were other people! They even wore those clothes things like Sango did. Sango was afraid of the ships, not human beings!

Should she warn these people about the ships too? That seemed like the best way to go. Slowly she stepped out of her hiding place. What was with these people? They didn't look anything like anyone she had ever seen before…they were much bigger than anyone she had ever seen, and there were a few major things about their body that were different she noticed. ….now is not the time she told herself.

They immediately looked her way, a look of shock on both of their faces. Kagome bent down and grabbed a stick to write something to them.

Inuyasha tensed. He took a step back, and grabbed a stick himself, thinking she was going to try to fight them.

Miroku took a step forward however and tackled her to the ground. She dropped the stick and struggled to get out of his grip. She had never truly felt fear until this moment. She was too overwhelmed to be calmed down right now. These new emotions were too much for her.

He pressed his body against hers, completely pinning her to the ground.

"Where are the others!" he yelled at her. She was shaking now, afraid, and not understanding what he was saying.

Inuyasha threw the stick to his right and watched them. He noticed her hand tracing something in the dirt, well, trying to at least. Her arm was completely pinned down, and since she was on her back, her arm was in an awkward position at her side. He took a step closer to the now crying girl and his friend.

Miroku continued attempting to get her to talk.

"Where are the others!" he shook her roughly. She simply kept still, eyes shut tightly, writing in the dirt desperately.

Through all of this, Inuyasha continued walking closer. He read the sand…

"Miroku quit it, I think she's mute." Miroku looked to him, still pinning her down.

"And how would you know that?" he asked, disbelievingly. Inuyasha pointed to the sand where she had written: help please, please stop!

He sighed. Inuyasha motioned for him to stand.

"Just give her to me" Miroku nodded, standing. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. She was crying. He held her firmly but gently. "Shhh." He said, stroking her back, attempting to calm her down. She continued to try to jerk away from him, but he held fast.

what is with these people! They had to be what Sango was worried about, they must be a different kind of people. she thought, kicking at him.

"So you think there are more?" Miroku asked, following Inuyasha through the thick forest. Kagome continued to kick.

"There must be…do you think we should take her back to the boat before searching for more?" he asked, holding onto her tightly, pulling her along.

"I think we could look on the way back a little…" not liking being ignored, Kagome said one of the only few words she knew.

"Sango." They both looked at her curiously. She looked frustrated. please hear me Sango. she thought taking in a deep breath. "SANGO!" she screamed while both of the men with her were still shocked.

Kagome… Sango thought, looking up.

"Oh no…they couldn't have found her…" she jumped out of the tree she was in and sprinted towards her friend's voice.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream again, but Miroku quickly covered her mouth. Inuyasha thought for a second, and then removed his hand from her.

"Let her talk…it will bring them to us" Kagome took a moment to catch her breath before yelling for Sango again. A split second later Sango jumped onto Miroku's back, attempting to strangle him.

"Let her go you bastards!" she screamed, kicking and hitting Miroku.

"Ahh! Get her offa me Inuyasha!" he screamed, going in circles trying to get her off.

Inuyasha fought back the urge to laugh. Miroku continued to flail about trying to get the vicious girl off of him, so he decided to do something about it.

"Girl, I suggest you get off of him." He swung Kagome around in front of him, holding a knife to her neck. Sango paused, looking at him. He pressed the knife into her skin slightly-he wasn't planning on hurting her.

Sango looked down, knowing what she had to do. She slowly slid off of Miroku, glaring at Inuyasha. Miroku immediately grabbed both of her hands and held them firmly behind her back.

"Now that's better." He pulled the knife away from the shaking girl's neck, wiping the small amount of blood away, only smearing it more. Sango intensified her glare.

"Let her go." She spoke with the courage of a tiger.

Well, a baby tiger.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm sorry, but I have direct orders from my superior to bring all natives back to the ship for inspection and training." She rolled her eyes.

"Well for your information neither of us are natives. As you can see, we speak the same language." She gave him a 'duh' look. He smiled.

"I'm sure they will be able to find some use for you." She scrambled to think of anything that could save Kagome or herself.

"W-well…what about her? She can't understand anything spoken! What use is she going to be?" Kagome was still struggling to get out of his grip, only understanding their harsh tones.

"It seems that she can speak, she will be taught to understand." Sango didn't know what to do now.

"Please…I know what becomes of all the people you capture. At least let my friend go, please." She begged, afraid of what would happen to the confused girl. They both shook their heads. Miroku spoke this time.

"She will understand soon enough."

"No she won't! Just leave her alone! Honestly, she has never even SEEN a man before. What do you think she is going to do when she I surrounded by them?" she was so frustrated she could hardly stand.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't just let them go. They would be found anyways when they started the construction on the island.

"Are there any other natives?" he asked Sango, his tone making it seem as if he was giving in. Miroku looked shocked at what his friend was doing.

"No." she sounded hopeful. He sighed again.

"Tell ya what. I think I may be able to work this out. You're going to need to pretend you can't speak though to buy us some time. I'll tell them that the both of you need to learn to speak, and that Miroku and I will personally coach you." Her smile just about blinded him. She would have hugged him, but Miroku still held her hands tightly.

"I don't think so Inuyasha." Miroku said all too seriously. "This is NOT a good idea." Inuyasha shot him a look that clearly said he already had his mind made up. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn't change Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha nodded, and looked down at the still struggling gal in his arms. She had no idea what was going on.

He looked to Sango.

"What's her name?" Sango answered quickly.

"Kagome." he looked back down at her.

"Kagome, calm down." He said as soothingly as possible. She continued to squirm. After walking to a small patch of dirt, he sat her down, pinning her to the ground firmly. He wrote in the dirt: it's ok now, we have a plan.

She refused to read it, so he forced her to look at the ground. When she finally did see what he wrote she didn't know what to believe. She looked up at Sango questioningly. She nodded.

Inuyasha explained the rest to her before walking to both of them back to the beach where they would take a life boat out to their ship. Both Kagome and Sango stopped when they saw the water. Kagome turned; ready to head back to the middle of the island before Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She was starting to run away.

"What is it?" he asked her. Sango answered for her.

"Kagome can't swim…I guess she didn't have anybody to teach her." Inuyasha sighed.

"She'll be fine in the boat…" Inuyasha grabbed the rope he had brought with him, it had been meant to restrain any natives if they were lucky enough to capture any. He tossed half of it to Miroku.

"Now you're going to have to remember, you can't talk from now on. No matter what ok?" Miroku said to Sango, untangling the rope. She nodded. Inuyasha spoke explaining the rope.

"You're going to have to have at least your hands tied; it would be too suspicious if you weren't bound." He tied Kagome's hands behind her back before she had time to realize what was happening. All she knew was that the rough rope was scraping against her wrists, creating NOT the most comfortable feeling in the world.

Sango did not want her hands tied. She whispered in case there were any crew members close.

"No, no, no." she said as quiet as possible while Miroku forced her hands behind her back. "Please don't…not over the water. What if I fall out?" she seemed skeptical, afraid. "Please, just not over the water, I'll drown!" Miroku fastened the rope around her wrists tightly. Deciding he had to try to calm her down, he spoke.

"Shhh…. There may be people close. I won't let you fall, I promise." He walked her to the boat, holding her upper arm. She did not seem happy about getting into the boat, and Kagome was no better. The only thing that kept Kagome from fighting was that Sango was not. She figured Sango understood the situation better then she did.

Kagome got in first, next Miroku, then Sango and Inuyasha. Sango was doing her absolute best not to talk, while the both of them stayed as close to the middle of the boat as possible. When they reached the ship, they climbed up the ladder ( were carried up the ladder.)

The whole crew turned and looked at them. Kagome looked around at all the strange people curiously while Sango looked down, determined to keep her mouth shut.

Miroku did not look very happy about this whole ordeal. He draped an arm around Sango and proceeded to walk to the captain's headquarters, following Inuyasha and Kagome. Why was he going along with this ridiculous plan again? He looked down at the girl he was holding onto. Why would Inuyasha of all people want to help anyone?

He walked inside the captain's room, showing him the girl he 'found' as Inuyasha did. He listened to his friend explain how they supposedly couldn't speak yet, and how the two of them would personally be taking care of that.

He resisted the urge to shake his head. This wasn't a good idea.

"Alright then. I think that you and Miroku can handle them from here then." Inuyasha nodded, relieved there were no problems. "Oh, just one more thing. May I see her before you take them away?" he was looking at Sango curiously.

She'd better not screw this up…Miroku thought, nodding and pushing Sango towards him. Sango stumbled towards the captain slightly at the push, looking down.

He grabbed a hold of her as soon as she was close enough to reach. Looking her up and down he spoke.

"This is a nice one ya got here…" his expression showed that he was thinking. "But I must ask, how did she get these clothes?" he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap as he continued to study here. Naturally, she squirmed and pushed away slightly.

Right about now she was really wishing that her hands weren't tied and that she could speak.

"Well," Inuyasha replied smoothly. "Some things had washed up on the island, probably from that shipwrecked boat that went missing a few months ago."

Naraku nodded.

"I guess that has to be it. Makes perfect sense." All suspicions he had were gone. "That'll be all, gentleman. Let me know when you make any progress with them will ya?"

"Of course" Miroku said, catching Sango as Captain Naraku pushed her away. She let out a squeak, careful not to say a word.

With that, they walked out of the dark room, shutting the door behind them.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Inuyasha looked to her.

"Well then, I think we should go back to MY room." Sango looked at him curiously. Didn't the crew usually all sleep together in one big room? Why would Inuyasha have his own? Miroku shook his head.

"I'd rather stay out here. I need s'more air." He sighed as he spoke. Sango gave him a pleading look. She wanted to be able to talk. "What?" he about yelled at her. She whimpered quietly, not sure of any other way to tell him. He sighed, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her into Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha shook his head and slowly followed him in. Kagome gave him a confused look and he just sighed.

Miroku shoved her away from him, making her fall on the bed. She looked away, silent. Inuyasha shut the door behind them and looked towards the fuming Miroku.

"Well!" he said more roughly then necessary to Sango. "Are you going to talk or not!" she shrunk away, not saying a word. Kagome walked by Miroku, not understanding what was happening.

"Sango." She said softly, sitting next to her only friend in the world. Sango looked up at her with a small smile.

"Can I have a piece of paper please?" Sango asked Inuyasha, not exactly wanting to talk to Miroku. Inuyasha let out a small smile.

"Sure" he walked over to his desk and pulled out a pen and a small notebook. Sango took it from him gratefully and handed it to Kagome. She looked at it confused. Sango sighed and wrote something on the paper: this is a pen-she pointed to the pen- it's pretty cool huh? You can write without having to get your hands all dirty.

Kagome smiled. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone on the boat. Now all she had to do was figure out how to work this pen thing…

So what did you guys think of that? Doesn't it seem like a typical shanaka story? Just keep reading, it's going to be so cool. I promise. Please review! It really makes me update soooo much faster!

-shanaka ps. try out my other stories!


End file.
